till we met again
by nonetheless
Summary: an alternate universe for kakayama..
1. Chapter 1

DISOWNERHIP: DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS ON IT..sorry for the capslock not been beta so consider the wrong grammars…enjoy!

The sun wasnt fully shining yet,silence is overwhelming but few chirps of birds and the rustling of grass and trees can be heard overtaking the emptyness of early early is the entrance exam for the university which is a turning point of one's life,either to pass and be a ladder to dreams or a great slap on the face to break your is the day i will never ever forget,not for passing nor to enter college but because I met you..

Everythings fine and prepared but my heart still pound in excitement and terror for the entrance test.I cant help overthinking,rereview and walk back and front beside the building trying to chill down.I came too early before the exam but getting hours early,I never thought of what to do next and so i started to mentally panick again and again.

Then I heard a snore.I followed it leading behind the near bushes someone gray haired,face covered by handkerchief is sleeping you make me smile and shove my fears.

4 years have passed since,I pass the entrance exam and now a candidate for graduating this year.I develop many friends and acquaintance,but the gray haired man wasnt one of was only 3 short times we met and parted afterwards unknowing each deeply.

I was again early as usual in first day of class but its not only me who arrive early,I met some of my collegemates whose busy catching up with others made me smile how simple and ease they are,its gonna be harder soon for all then again,itll be worth it.

I had small talks with some of my classmates,i felt a little envy on how they spend vacation while i work it on my part time jobs and reading conversation was stop when the front door slide,knowing by the late time for students arrival,its the get to our seat and eye on the person walking straight the teachers table,something struck me realizing the who the gray haired man was.

I felt everything suddenly went slowmo,my heart pound differently,eyes never blink and I felt being out of steps he made gives me panick,a sensation close to excitement and fear,a feeling I had every exams where I deal with pressure but for hands are trembling,I felt I needed to do something but I dont know what and why,everything just stop for me till my hand drop the pencil I hold in the small sound it made snap me back to reality,I immeditely pick it and as I raise my head I met his eyes staring back at me.

p.s comment if you like the story and I'll post the next chapter. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Are eyes met straight to our souls but..all I saw was just emptyness telling how stranger I was to him.I compose myself and seated properly ,breaking our eye contact.. it felt something more than mere looking happened in that seconds..something inside me had died down..

He is Hatake Kakashi,more than that he said nothing more about ,he proceeded with orientation,rules and regulation and short question and answer for further had a great sense of humor,he easily soothe the tentions and most of all open minded enough and considerate of student's thoughts and the complete opposite of traditional is more of "you" and not "I" kind of teachers, those who are boasting everything about them,how superior they were,t hier intellects,the brand they bought,the struggles and drama of thier life and if they ever run out of hose they gossip about thier co teachers and someone-who the students dont know nor care.

Everyone had a great time with class is full of jokes and inspirations,he even dismiss the class early and soon as he leave the door everyone started to chat and talk how they think of I heard positive comments,some girls I even heard squeeling and talks how good looking he everyone take thier time I bowed my head on the desk and sigh in temporary relief,I dont want to think anything..or anyone..I dont even want to utter in words what Im feeling,I..I just wanted to forget, hoping for this to pass soon..

Days had come and go,a month later, as Kakashi sensei became popular and one of students` favorite ,I avoid him on the other I made it to this month,made it so unnoticeable that no one will be suspicious to question why I am doing this..For really,I dont know myself and dont really wanted know..Avoiding him is just a way of avoiding something more I am scared of..for deep inside I know i will be hurt badly of whatever that is...so Im running away from that fact..running away from him..Pretending it didnt exist..

But I wasnt really good as I think I was...

We are celebrating the foundation of our university for a class was even postponed for preparations and plannings,everyone are busy, different and colorful booths are build,everything is lively and full of joy despite the heavy we,seniors made our booth,but not as grandious as others,we just had a simple second hand bookshop ofcourse donated by my give away the slip ads while boys do the transfering of books and the shelves we had borrowed, we are also assinged in making the booth long enough, as it was finished everyone start to visit other booths too.I on the otherhand was stuck to care for the bookshop in afternoon of the fourth day.

Freshmen were most of the buyers,funny how stress they look and bought tons of course-books for their subjects.I smiled at the memories,the sleepless night during first year,the hardships in point some were puking and passing out everywhere..but now, its only months away and we'll be graduating, all the pain is worth is such a good way to kill time when youre alone and just looking for the booth with only few customers coming.

Then..

"Id like to buy this please"

I lift my head to face the man was the sole person I dont want to be with in such secluded place.

Sensei smiled at me and place all the books in my table.I inststantly bowed and tried not to have eye contact with him

.  
"Yeah..Yeah..ofcourse"I said trying to hide my embarassment..I felt cornered.A total of 10 books he had bought,I compute it silently and as fast as I could, while he scan for more books walking back and front.

The tension is building more and more and I start sweating i finish computing and packing,which Im gladly done,he came close and seated in front of me.

"Im sorry"he said softly making me stiffer.

"Im sorry..But I wasnt able to say.. to please use 2 bags for going to give some of it to someone"he added.

"uh..ok..2 bags then"I said as calmly as possible.I saw him smirk.

"This..This..And this" he point the books to be seperated.I did when Im almost finish..

All of a sudden..

Out of nowhere..

"Why are you avoiding me?"

I look at him and saw him staring back.

He is dead serious and hes almost glaring at me.

"I..I.."I stumble on my words.I wanted to run away but my legs felt numb.

"Did I-"sensei worriedly said but was cut when the door was opened and freshmen came in.

They greeted me and sensei then started to view the complete silence was now broken,but few tension was still creeping on sensei sigh heavily in front of me..I felt guilt knowing that he notice what im doing all this paid and gone shortly afterward.

I felt shitty from then on..

~~~~~  
At last day of celebration,a concert was held,bands and competitions,but Im not really into it right now,I cant enjoy after what happened yesterday..

Still I did attend the concert for sake of paid tickets,the upbeat sound just added to my head aches so I went outside to get some fresh air but its crowded as well.I felt bad ,and starting to walk off balance so I decided to go home.

Not even halfway home,it started to home was just walking distance but because I felt sick ,my pace was slower than usual.I needed to stop when I felt passing out.

I cant go back because Im soak,all I had with me is my bag and nothing that can cover me from rain.I continue walking,my sight started to blurr and I started no place to stop by to cover,I had no choice,aside its embarassing to be seen in such situation so I better be hurry.

Water and tears flooded in my face..I felt pity in myself.I have no one to cope me,I have no family waiting,Im just plain sick sad guy who cry in the rain in the middle of the night.I..I only had myself and worst Im no good at all..sniff

"I have no fuckin umbrella..You idiot...Idiot!Sniff..Idiot.. Sniffwhy didn't you bring umbrella?!"I started to mumble as rain get stronger and louder..

"you are not.."Voice at my back draw near.

An umbrella was held above me..I just stare at him speechless..It is Kakashi sensei.  
"Youre fact youre one of my best students"

"n.."I utter trying to object..

"Shut up!Please,shut up!"He exclaimed.

"i'll walk you home before you pass out here"

His tone is angry but I know his just concern

The man Im running away from,is the only person who help me and soak himself in the rain just to meet me...

We reach my apartment-my ask for my keys and open it for me,helping me balance he walk me to my bed and laid me there.I can barely see nor know whats happening and what im saying..But I insist him to go already.  
"Sen-sei..im fine..Im..Gonna be..So..So..Please go..I..Im used to being alone" im crying in embarrasment and pity in myself..Then I pass out..


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't reread this..sorry again for the bad grammar…ope still youll like it

I wake up feeling much better but im still not into the idea of going out of the my eyes I notice the piece of cloth folded in my forehead,I put it aside and try to remember the night is cloudy..Im not even sure if its good thing to was really..How should i put it..Dramatic?Emotional?Nah,Whatever,anyway I clearly remember how pathetic I was in front of Kakashi might even be disgusted in me right now..Im really..

Tears started to swell in my eyes,I grip my pillow tight trying to conceal my me again,when I start I can't stop and everything will pour uncotrollably.I'll blame myself and felt sorry,its a routine and complete normal in my life..

"You awake already?"Beaming face of sensei stands in door from kitchen.

My jaw hangs in the air in shock.  
"come!I already made breakfast!" he said so cassualy.  
A moment of silence afterwards as everything dawn in me.  
"You-You!you stayed here all night?!"I exclaimed.  
Sensei smile innocently as response

I still can't believe despite he himself is standing in front of me smirking.  
"you seem to be better now,your yelling early in the morning"he tease and I flustered.  
He walk towards me with stern look,i just stare at him till he sitted beside place his right hand in my forehead and his lefthand in his.  
"you got me worried."He said full of sincerity,still not moving his hands.  
"sigh..I cooked some noodles and put some vegetables and egg with not that good but better than nothing"he smirk and stand.  
As he was few steps away..  
"stop being sorry,it wouldnt change anything,instead you should eat and never forget to breathe,you'll be fine,I'd been there..I'll start preparing,you better fix youreself first"  
I was dumbfounded and swell in my chest,I felt complete happiness for the first time in my life.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face,then I notice what im wearing wasnt the one I used is indeed my shirt,but I swear I didnt remember undressing and wearing this.I look at myself in the mirror wearing the crumpled biggest shirt I had that I never wear anymore,I touch it very delicately roaming from my shoulder to chest..I blushed.  
"Oh..Damn it..What are you doing?"I whispered to my just trying to help..Nothingmore..Nothingelse.I was embarassed how childish I act even to myself,I cant look at my reflection to face it,as I gaze downward I realize wearing only boxers..My head turn bloody red in rage,I pick up towel and cover my lower body and run to Kakashi sensei.  
"You..You-"i stuttered not knowing how to say to the man smiling,preparing our breakfast and also a teacher "How could you undress me!"in manner that it wouldnt be that akward to both of us.  
I stand trying hard how to put it in words..I failed and thought Im embarassing myself more..So,I blushingly run away back to bathroom

I change my shirt and wear pants letting him go for now,I am debted to him anyway and importantly its just only me who overthink things..

We eat together the food he wasnt that eating..  
"Where are your parents?Guardian maybe?"he ask out of nowhere starting to piss me stare at me patiently waiting for answers,a long silence between us but hes still staring making me uncomfortable.I gave up.  
"I have none"I said matter of factly.  
"And?"  
I pause to decide wether to answer but he seem not to give up and Im all trough with it 'being alone' somehow..So,I sigh in defeat  
"they died when I was younger..some relatives took me and passed me to another..Then I decided to be alone instead"  
Another moment of silence.  
"How about your avoidance in me?"  
The question hang in the air with no shock and I totally forgot all about it.

"I-I"i dont know what to still waits for my response.  
"Im worried about you avoiding me.I dont understand if I did anything wrong,if I hurt you...I cant help but confront you to know.I wouldnt stop till you answer.."Sensei told.  
I look at him and realize how I bothered him greatly.I always forgot that teachers have feelings too,theyre human too,they got hurt and him..I hurt him.  
I breathe deeply..  
"4 years ago..In the entrance exam..I met you sensei.."  
time it was him who was ..Unlike him,seeing him shock didnt make me obviously mean how he forgotten made me I continue  
"We met 3 times,I was really on edge back then..And you helped me out.."I smiled at the memory.  
"After that,I search for you but I now you came back..but youre a teacher"this time I look at was silent.  
"I had always thought your same as level as me so...so I felt really akward acting in front of you..and avoid you"I smiled bitterlysweet.

He looked a little guilt and sad.  
"Im sorry,I dont remember"Kakashi sensei it to my face is like a punch in the gut,I have thought about it,but it still hurts.  
I tried hard not to frown and look sad in front of him.I even smirk at him..  
"well..Its been years ago anyway"I started picking the plates and badly wanted to leave.  
"Yeah you're right...We should start a new friendship then."He made me smile too.I nod.  
"yeah."

He leave after breakfast,its a good thing that theres no class today so I decided to buy food supplies in afternoon,I only realize Im already running out when sensei cook.  
It felt I can breathe more now after what trying to hold my happiness inside coz as I start smiling alone,people creeped out.  
I came home and start preparing dinner.I eat and watch is stirring deep in this time...this time is the right time..I can face it now..For good,for my own sake..

.

.

.

I..I met him 4 years ago..in the entrance exam..we met 3 times...you helped me...then..then I fell in love with you...

I told him the truth,but only the half truth..

Im starting a friendship with him now and its more important than my one sided for the good.

Everything went as usual as any day in his act as fairly to anyone,we dont really talk much aside from school matters but the akwardness between us is now gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sensei offered me something aside from knowing I live alone,he ask how I manage expenses,I answered,through part time seemed to pity me and offer a perfect job for me-to be a teacher's student assistant,his assistant.I refuse at first but he reasoned how I shouldnt waste it so I did  
Sometimes when were alone he would loosen up and act casually to would usually comment and complain,he jokes,and act childishly,all which I find amusing knowing that he wasnt just the mister-always-perfect-professor-as-society-define we know.  
I had a great choice in choosing friendship over my had a good times hanging out,he always treat me despite I refuse and complain about it but he still return I cook him sometimes,something was too busy to prepare a good meal for himself,after sometime I realize how bad his eating habits and pick instant for easy cooking,he also usually order pizza,burger and others for dinner and lastly he burn even simply frying eggs.

Days turns to weeks and weeks turn to works are getting harder and ,even if I dont ask for leaving a day off as sensei's assistant he would advancely approach me to prioritize study convince that if my grades failed from the set standards it would be far worst and my job as his assistant would be affected feeling abusing his kindness and intentions,I still step on my pride and accept his help.  
Activities,projects and reseach together is a real pain in the ass.I havent sleep well enough,we are push to our limits,it felt like its endless suffering but,everyone made it to finish first semester,everyone prove they are worth wouldnt be long,just few steps and another semester and we'll 'll be much scarier new pace but we are ready..We will be.  
A weeklong of hardship,for now I need to apologize to did understand and happy I made it through.

Things went back to normal and get easier school volunteers in a project of tree planting in a baldy mountain cause by illegal university was well known for community the expenses are free,from camping materials,food supply and transportation.I thought its a good break from studies and an oppurtunity to a 3days vacation out of town,considering I cant afford such stuffs so I joined the volunteers.  
Though major point is replanting,we have lots of vacant time for exploration and enjoying the are group to maximize the area of planting.

Most in my class came along so we are group in one.I am so excited being out in the wild,well not really wild,but to camp with buddies,sing songs,eat around the bonfire,scary stories and gut rumble in tense and happiness while in bus heading to our destination.I cant help to smile,this is best way to celebrate the previous semester.  
My classmate ask me to meet the camp master of our group to start building the happen to be Kakashi sensei of all did mention something about 'has plan next week,better finished all'to me,but he didnt say it was this one.I thought he was referring the teacher's retreat or vacation.  
"camp 24?"sensei smile as he approach me casually.  
"you didnt mention youll be our class' camp master"I pouted a relation has really develop to friend now,maybe even brothers,he cares me a lot.  
"nn..I didnt know I will be on your class"He explained cooly.  
I sigh as whatever to is such a good always fool around,you wouldnt know if hes serious already.

Sensei ask me to ask for the schedule Plan for whole 3days in the center go ahead to meet my campmates on the otherhand and to check our supplies too.I had troubled getting the papers,theres so many people,its so crowded I barely make it to the apologize for the inconvenience,it seems they lack some camping materials starting the panic,they ask me if I can help to manage the people I cant the end it took me an hour and a half to take my real purpose and reach back to almost done with the tent,I felt bit sad knowing I wasnt able to help and experience making the tent.I gave Kakashi sensei the papers,he called the others to gather and announce mostly planting, the schedules and the area assigned for every had to wake up really early in the morning to take a bath in the near streams with icy coldness paired with chilling breath of are in much higher area while juniors are below,they had an old pump pipe for water resource while we had the natural resource.I thought it was better,but soon as we experience waking in the middle of the forest,moon still out and shining,walk pretty far from campsite with only 2 flashlight for the whole male class just to bath in cold stream is really ,its still an experience...

As Kakashi finish announcing and explaining all the dos and donts,everyone get back to what theyre doing,I was left was disappointing I wasnt able to help making the as they started unpacking I remember my bagpack which I left somewhere around but wasnt there anymore.I look around, classmate pass and so I ask if she had an idea who took it and where it might be.

She simply point out one of the inside I immediately saw my belongings though, I realize being all by myself in the said were lacking tents?I thought bitterly knowing no one wants my looks like they divide the people sharing tents already,and seemingly Im a remainder I heard footsteps Im getting out,I was faced by loads of boxes being carried by someone behind.  
"bother to help?"  
"Ha?...Ah,oh!Yes,yes ofcourse"I said taking down the boxes.  
Sensei started to wipe his sweats in his forehead.  
"What is that?"I ask  
"this?"He ask huffing and slowly sitting in the boxes.  
"Havent they told? see each tent can have 3 people only,lacking tents we had to maximize it and that leaves me sharing my tent to another in which the whole class volunteers you for some reason"  
Everything still loads slowly in my and me sharing and me..Alone sharing tent..Oowwkkey..?


	5. Chapter 5

Is there still anyone reading this? Please I need comments,aside from complaints about my grammar hahhaha

Anyway..

"Its maybe for the reason of you being my assistant.."  
It makes ..  
"Yamato?"  
"Nn..Ha?"  
"You ok?"  
I nod."Yeah just..Maybe the heat is just getting in me..haha"  
Suddenly a hand laid in my forehead.  
"You should drink more water then"sensei smiles.I wasnt able to say anything.  
"After lunch,the planting will should eat a lot.I expect my assistant to be at his full potentials to help me,Im bad at waking early too."He chuckles and leave.I was left alone thinking.

After lunch we scattered and start planting at the provided had 25 each to plant before sun falls,aside dinner must be prepared didnt take long when were done and boys are told to look for firewoods while girls do the cooking,though ofcourse with few girls some boys help with them.  
I look for firewoods together with my wasnt as easy as we thought,some are too new to be used as firewoods and some are way too big to camp are looking for woods too,its exciting how we adapt on things.

In the end there are enough for everybody but you just need to look harder.  
Its dark made a bonfire and sorround it while waiting for quite cold,good thing I brought jacket.  
Kakashi sensei opened a plastic of marshmallow and put some on stick and heat it in the fire melting its chocolate pass the plastic to me so I did the same and pass it to was girls saw us they scold us and even sensei for eating mallows was pretty common in our class already,Kakashi was the closest professor in our class.

So dinner was had chiken curry and sautee 'd are taken aside for the meantime.

Everyone are full,yet not of my classmate bring a guitar and start playing and sing The best song ever by one direction,we sang along another and another,they pass the guitar like a mike in videoke,it tense me if they pass it to me,Im no good in someone pass it to sensei.

Everyone is staring at sensei,theyre sigh in defeat and accept the strum he strings,once,twice,then he tap the guitar thinking hard what to pause for a minute then started strumming making a seemlike sound of an old country chuckles but others immediately hush him.

Sensei start with long look cooly playing guitar completely ignoring he sings..

You are my sunshine  
my only sunshine  
You make me happy  
when skies are gray

Though in tune of country,sensei's voice wasnt the big whole kind like the normal country music sound simple yet of us was mesmerize not just with his voice but more on how he sing it..like singing it from his heart.

You'll never know dear  
how much I love you  
Please dont take my sunshine away..

Please dont take my sunshine awaayy~

Once again,he leave me breatheless.I thought to myself.  
He finished singing and we gave him a round of applause.  
"We better sleep already,we had to wake up early tomorrow"

-  
Everyone got to thier tent shortly,and so do I.I bring out my sleeping bag then just dump myself came.I cant see his face,probably same for he light a flashlight blinding me.  
"Whoops,sorry Yama"  
He direct the light to the ground and sitted relaxing his back on tons of long and our eyes adjusted in dark a seems pretty tired.I sit properly and look at him.  
"Would like if I massage your back for a bit?"I offer,trying to be sincere and not as akward as possible.  
"I may not look like it but Im good at it"I smile,he probably thought some seconds before he turn back.  
"Be gentle to me then"  
I started to roam my fingers on his back feeling the details,the muscles,the bone,the neck,just simply easing,relaxing our first was hard considering there no light and he wears a shirt with thick had a hint about that and stop me.  
" me undress my shirt"he said and i flustered.  
"You didnt have fine"  
"well,im planning to change anyway,I kinda smell"

The fact that we are alone together,silence overtaking and close enough to hear each's breath is something that made my heart skip,a very subtle sensation.  
He was undress easily.  
"You dont smell sensei."I kind of object.  
He didnt just repositioned in way I could massage his fingers roam again on his bare back,it felt warm,or it could be just me who was warm,im not sure.I started giving force but surely making every part was was cold but I felt heated.I sweat but I simple contact ignite sensation is new to me,I started feeling in need of air,the urge to continue is strong but my mind was screaming to stop.  
"There."I said,implying I was done.  
"Thank you"sensei said and started to lit his flashlight again and scan his bag for shirt and sleeping bag.  
We laid and silently apart,silence,what happen awhile ago?I cant sleep,I cant help thinking.

.

Crap,I think Im falling harder..

I badly wanted more to touch just beside me and !Thats wrong!I shouldnt think such things..I shouldnt think about my unrecruited feelings,were ..But..Still..I cant help..

I was like that for 2 whole Kakashi went out.I hope all I said was just inside my head and he never know Im awake all this didnt came back for some minutes,5,10,25 minutes have passed and he still hasnt came back,I started to worry.I went out too,looking for ever hes fine doing whatever whatnot his doing in middle of the forest,Im going back and say I just peed.I'll just check him.  
Not faraway of walking and I saw was just standing below a tree,as I got near him I realize he was smoking.I run and take the piece in his mouth already lit and put it in my mouth and started smoking.I cough,he take the smoke and throw it.I was still coughing,i dont smoke,sensei pats my back and look worried in me.  
"Why did you do that?"

I still coughs.  
"How come you like it,it taste bad"i said.  
He smiled,"why?"He ask.  
"I..I care for you."  
He look bewildered.  
"Your my friend.I care for you is really bad."  
He just stare then started messing my hair while laughing.  
When he stop And let go..  
"Thank you for caring for me"  
It felt good when your feeling was recognize and appreciated,but knowing a word was misfit for my real feelings,it kinda hurt saying 'friend' when you feelings is far more than that.

Kakashi sensei was actually was almost done when I saw him,and was bout to get back to the back,we saw gesture to silence and walk Unrecngnizably as near we saw shape of persons,our curiosity gone higher.I started to felt nervous and we were dumbstruck realizing what or rather who it was.

It was Ari,one of my (female) classmate with his boyfriend who joined this event as well.  
"Yamato!Sensei"she utter in embarassment as we caught them almost hooking saw them kissing,deep kiss,and touching too,and let just leave the other parts in your we caught them in action.A moment of silence for us was grinning,I look on the ground,the 2 must be doing the same too.  
"Were my fault"Aris boyfriend told,he holds her hand all this time.  
"No,its not"Ari about to fight whos fault was it and almorgt forget we still with them,then Sensei talk.  
"No like I didnt do that"he smirk  
"You mean sensei,you and Yamato.."Ari flustered even more  
"No!No,were not!"I automatically object  
"Yeah Ari,I meant when I was youre age.I am on patrol with my partner tonight"sensei tried not to chuckle  
"Anyway,as I said I do undrstand but still,you two better get to your own tent already before other sees you"  
And so the couple go.

We are left alone sensei is undoubtly laughing hard,I just sigh.  
"Seriously sensei?You letting them go that easy?"  
He brush away the tears of laughter in his eyes and stand formally"Sorry Yama,I cant help it"sensei still beaming at me.  
My heart thuds with that simple mug face of happiness in he feels directly affect him like that is my treasure.  
I stare at eye widened  
"You ok?Yama"  
"Huh?"I shake my head and nod."Yeah."  
"Lets head back,we only had 3 hours to sleep"

Soon as we reach the tent we laid immediately,feeling now the exhaustion and sleepiness.  
"I still dont understand you do that"I said sight already fading.  
"come on Yama,everyone does be too hard on them."  
I still listen but I didnt respond  
"Lets say youre in my place,what would you do?Werent you just gonna scold them and yet let them go?You know its normal,thats why you'll forgive them."  
I clearly see the point but I was too tired to agree or even open my eyes  
"Yama?"I heard almost just an echo  
"Goodnight"

-  
The two days went by fast,we had a good bonding together in my the third and last day,we had a small program in the had few games and boodle fight for that ends the replanting actity,its time to bid goodbye to the place who taken us for two and a half remaining half day is meant for travelling back but some of my friends insist we go to a nearby beach is free and all we need are food and cottage to ask sensei to join too,he didnt refuse though was really force by my classmates.I felt indecisive but in the end I was facing the wide blue open water already.A total of 23 of us together with sensei came a treat Kakashi sensei paid for the whole expenses both for 3 cottage and food for the night,then again with bit force of my actually a bit glad,realizing Im short already.I sigh in relief.

Now off to sea!

So there you go!imnot sure where is this going but..i like it…I need your commentsssss so please lease some for me….


End file.
